Double Chocolate Blackberry Espresso
by werewolf714
Summary: Coffeeshop AU. Yang works as a barista at a cosplay and coffee shop and Blake is new in town, but Blake will need her help to put a bad boyfriend in his place.


"Not enough excitement, mystery… Adventure!... Stupid life.." Yang grumbled to herself as she cleaned the counters at work. Double Zodiac was quiet today so her boss had left early, telling her she'd be back later to close with her.

The coffee and cosplay shop was normally far more busy than this but right now they only had one customer, Yang's own sister Ruby who was chilling on the couch with a cappuccino and a good manga. Yang wished the world really was as exciting as the ones that only seemed to exist in anime and manga.

Counters sparkling, Yang moved on to preparing fresh coffee in case of a rush.

She was in the middle of this when she heard the little bell above the door, glancing up she saw a girl with long black hair and a cute black bow walk in. She was wearing a black and white pantsuit that complimented her figure well.

"Welcome to Double Zodiac!" Yang smiled, thinking her quite adorable.

The girl said nothing as she wandered over to the costume racks.

"I'll catch you later Yang, mom just texted me and Zwei made a mess, she's really mad." Ruby spoke up suddenly, snapping Yang's attention away from the mysterious girl.

"Oh, ok… Did you leave him locked up in the house alone all this time?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, didn't think I would be gone quite this long." Ruby admitted as she headed for the door. Yang just shook her head as the bell rang again. She then glanced back to the girl with the black bow in her hair who was browsing through the "battle and combat" section of the costumes.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Yang asked.

The girl glanced up. "Uh… no.. just looking.."

"Let me know if you need anything, k? the name's Yang by the way and we have double chocolate blackberry espresso on special today." Yang smiled.

"Alright." She answered back and went back to browsing the costumes. After a minute though she glanced back up again to find Yang cleaning the pristine counters.

"I'm Blake…" She introduced herself quietly.

Yang looked up and grinned. "Nice to meet you, hey, what's your favorite drink?"

"Um, well I like lots of things but that special sounded good…" Blake admitted.

"Coming right up, first one is one me." Yang grinned, glad to have something to do.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." Blake said, walking over to the counter.

"It's no problem, was thinking about fixing myself something since we are slow right now and I thought why not offer you something while I was at it?" Yang grinned over from the coffee machine.

"That's pretty nice, still." Blake smiled slightly, sitting on one of the bar stools.

Yang fixed two drinks and set one in front of Blake then headed over, rung up the two drinks and payed for them out of her own pocket, showing the security camera the cash before putting it in the register. She then picked up her own drink and had a seat on the opposite side from Blake.

"So, you new in town? I've never seen you before." Yang said.

"Yeah, me and Adam, my boyfriend, just moved in to town the other day." Blake answered.

_Damn!_ Yang thought to herself, she was taken.

"So, where is he now? You seem kinda lonely." Yang stated.

Blake glanced up at her. "That obvious, huh? Yeah, he's at home… We kinda had a bit of an argument and I just needed some fresh air."

"Sounds rough, guys can be such a pain, ya know?" Yang asked.

"Tell me about it." Blake sighed and then sipped her coffee. She then smiled for the first time since walking in.

"Good?" Yang asked.

"Yeah…." Blake admitted.

The bell above the door rang again and Yang looked up to see a guy with spiky red hair walked in, he looked irritated and Yang instantly didn't like him, still, she was on the clock.

"Hello, welcome to Double Zodiac!" Yang smiled standing. The guy only glared at her before turning his gaze on Blake and marching over to her. Yang gave Blake a warning glance as he crossed the room and her expression darkened.

"Not even a week here and you've already found a new place to waste time!" He snapped at her, grabbing her by the shoulder and yanking her round to face him.

"Maybe I just needed to be alone for a while." Blake stated, trying to stay calm.

"Oh? And I suppose hanging out with miss blondie tits here is what you call alone?!" He snarled at her, holding her shirt with one hand and drawing the other back to strike her.

Blake flinched, ready for the strike but it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Yang had hopped the counter and was holding Adam's hand back.

"You know it's wrong to hit a lady right?" Yang asked tauntingly.

"Who the hell do you think you are to get in the middle of this?" He snarled at her.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch domestic violence at my workplace or anywhere else. You brought it in here and that makes it my business. Now, let the lady go and get lost, got it?" Yang explained, still holding her taunting tone.

"Bitch." He growled, letting Blake go and swinging at Yang.

She spun and ducked, still holding Adam's right wrist in her right hand, the momentum of his swing and her movement sent him rolling over her back to crash into the coffee table in front of the couch Ruby had been sitting at earlier. The heavy wooden table didn't give under the pressure, letting Adam hit it hard with his back.

Yang straightened out, bringing her fists up to bear. Blake pulled herself up onto the counter and watched in silence.

"That all you got, big mouth?" Yang taunted.

Adam growled and rolled off the table, standing. "You're going to pay for that you blond brained bitch."

He jumped the table and swung at Yang again. She caught his hand and dropped her opposite hip, causing him to go flying over her to crash into the floor and slide into some tables and chairs creating a jumbled mess with him at the bottom of the pile.

"Better not break anything, you break it you buy it!" Yang taunted, figuring any damages would likely come out of her pay, it was worth it though.

"You stupid…" He grumbled as he stood and untangled himself from the legs of furniture. "Stupid little woman."

He picked up one of the chairs and charged her, swinging it round to hit her. It was too big to duck or dodge so she raised an arm and blocked the strike, it hurt about as bad as when her sparring partner at class was irritated.

Adam's eyes widened in shock as the legs of the chair bent under the force of the strike but the blond stood unmoved. It was then he finally noticed the corded muscles of her arms and he realized she must train in martial arts.

"You wanna go running home to mommy yet?" Yang asked.

"Fuck you." he replied, drawing the chair back for another swing.

Yang used that time to catch his jaw with her right fist, sending him flying again.

This time he didn't get up.

"Ding ding ding." Yang grinned, raising her fist in the air triumphantly.

"That was amazing…" Blake noted from her spot on the counter. "I've never seen him lose a fight before."

"Aw, it was nothing. I train at one of the best Martial arts schools in town. You should join, they teach all kinds of cool things." Yang smiled.

"Yeah…. I'm tired of being a pushover." Blake nodded. "Time for some equality in my life."

"Damn straight." Yang grinned.

"Oh dear…. But I'm guessing your boss won't be happy." Blake noted, looking around.

"I'll show her the video surveillance when she gets here, I'm sure she will understand." Yang smiled.

"Uuuugh…." Adam said from the floor.

Blake glared at him, hopped off the counter and marched over to him.

"It's over, we're done. I won't let you push me around anymore." Blake stated firmly.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, and who is gonna protect your fragile little bookworm self?"

"I will." Blake stated, unafraid as she kicked him upside the head, knocking him out again.

Yang clapped. "You go girl!"

"Yeah…. I need to go grab my stuff from the apartment…" Blake mumbled.

"Lemme call the boss, I'll go with you." Yang offered.

Blake nodded. "Thank you, but what about him?"

"I thought we'd throw him in the dumpster with the rest of the trash." Yang shrugged.


End file.
